1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage units and more particularly pertains to a new storage system for organizing and storing a multitude of small items in a space efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage units is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,638; U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,801; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,905; U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,135; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 392,142.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new storage system. The inventive device includes a main member having a top face, a bottom face, a front face, a back face and a pair of end faces as well as a plurality of slots extending from the front face towards the back face such that the slots extend substantially parallel to the bottom face; at least one mounting assembly is coupled to the main member such that the main member is designed to be mounted to a surface; and a plurality of containers, each designed for storing items and for inserting into one of the slots of the main member such that the containers are supported under the main member.
In these respects, the storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing and storing a multitude of small items in a space efficient manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage units now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new storage system construction wherein the same can be utilized for organizing and storing a multitude of small items in a space efficient manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new storage system apparatus and method that have many of the advantages of the storage units mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new storage system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storage units, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a main member having a top face, a bottom face, a front face, a back face and a pair of end faces as well as a plurality of slots extending from the front face towards the back face such that the slots extend substantially parallel to the bottom face; at least one mounting assembly is coupled to the main member such that the main member is designed to be mounted to a surface; and a plurality of containers, each designed for storing items and for inserting into one of the slots of the main member such that the containers are supported under the main member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new storage system apparatus and method that have many of the advantages of the storage units mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new storage system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art storage units, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new storage system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new storage system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new storage system that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which, accordingly, is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such storage system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage system for organizing and storing a multitude of small items in a space efficient manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage system that includes a main member having a top face, a bottom face, a front face, a back face and a pair of end faces as well as a plurality of slots extending from the front face towards the back face such that the slots extend substantially parallel to the bottom face; at least one mounting assembly is coupled to the main member such that the main member is designed to be mounted to a surface; and a plurality of containers, each designed for storing items and for inserting into one of the slots of the main member such that the containers are supported under the main member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage system that can readily be mounted to an existing shelving system.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new storage system that provides visual access to the interior of the storage containers while in the stored position.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.